1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of space equipment recovery systems and more particularly to a novel recovery means for permitting the recovery of a jettisoned rocket engine having an expandable throat plug adapted to be carried by and positioned in the nozzle throat for a contamination-free recovery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is the current practice in rocket and missile technology to jettison the rocket engine after initial liftoff and flight. The jettisoned rocket engine is either sacrificed by allowing it to drop and be lost in the ocean or in more recent practice, the engine can be lowered by parachute and recovered subsequently after landing.
In the latter instance, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the rocket engine is damaged because of impact and is oftentimes lost when dropped into the ocean because of sinking. Inasmuch as rocket engines are extremely expensive, it is very useful and desirable to recover the engine assembly without damage and with ease of location by employing convenient recovery measures.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for protecting an engine assembly upon impact and which will permit the jettisoned engine assembly to be completely closed off from all contamination.